The Silent One
by alicecullen22
Summary: Bella is in a hospital what happened to her? who is the new phychologist? Bella Cuts herself. same parings BxE my first fanfic please read!
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would end up in a place like this. A cold place where people think your sick but really they are the ones that are sick because nothing is wrong with them because they an oh so perfect life. No not I, my life has been ruined by HIM the name we do not speak of in front of me.

I started to remember that horrible day. . . . .

_Here I was at the party of the year. It was the end of my sophomore year and everybody decided to celebrate. I frankly just wanted to stay home and enjoy my day reading but NO I had to be at this ridiculous party at mikes house sitting on the couch TRYING to find a way out of here!_

"_Bella c'mon lets play mushroom!" Mike came out of nowhere!_

"_I don't know how to play," I said trying to get out of whatever he was trying to make me play._

"_C'mon ill teach you" mike said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the basement where everybody was waiting to play. I saw Jessica look at my hand (that mike was holding) and glare at it. _

"_ok here's how you play we have an un opened can in the middle and the cars around it facing down what you do is you pick a card but before you pick it up you need to guess if it is red or black if you get it right you pick someone to drink the number of seconds on it and the put it on the can if you get it wrong you drink the number of seconds and you put it up if you get an __**A**__, you make a rule if you get a __**K**__ you are the king bitches drink if you get a __**Q**__ it is questions and if you get a __**J**__ its waterfall ill explain that later. Ready?"_

"_Um sure" is all I said I guess I was playing._

_A couple of hours later I was drunk and still playing the game it was our um I think um I forgot well it was past four games so yea._

"_Bella you want to take a walk you don't look so hot" mike said _

"_Huh, oh yea sure" I really wasn't thinking…_

_He took my hand and started walking me up the stairs WAIT why is he taking me up the stairs, I'm drunk but I know the difference between a door and stairs._

"_Mike why are we going up the stairs?" I slurred a little _

"_Huh oh yea I need to get my jacket" he said oh ok I guess its cold outside _

_We went into his room hmm its kind of cool accept for the fact that his wall was covered in big posters of nude girls EW gross!_

"_go sit down I need to find it" I sat down then I heard the door close and the lock turn my eyes snapped open WHATS GOING ON! Then the lights turned off ok I'm getting scared where's mike!! _

"_Mike?. . . . . What's going on?"_

"_Bella" I heard right behind me once I heard that I felt something or more like someone start to touch me rig-_

"Isabella!" Emmett interrupted my thoughts "its time for your medicine" Emmett told me. I didn't like being called Isabella but I didn't want to talk I was afraid that when I opened my mouth everything would come rushing out. That couldn't happen.

He was strange he was really pale and he was here day and night as if he didn't need to sleep its abnormal weird even. . .

I just put out my hand out for the medicine

"Aw c'mon Isabella Talk I Have never heard a word out of you please!" Emmett Yelled I just kept my mouth shut I haven't talked ever since that day. . .

"ugh fine here . . . I tell you one of these days you need to talk to me promise?" he handed me the pills and the water I just took the pills and drank the water to help wash the pills down and didn't say a word.

I just heard him sigh "The shower is empty you could go shower now" he knew I didn't like taking showers while others were there.

I just nodded my head and got up to gather my stuff for my shower (they always needed to take you everywhere) once I was finished I looked up to find Emmett waiting patiently I nodded and he led me to the restroom once I was alone I sighed and let go I started to cry 'when will this nightmare end?' I asked myself it just wouldn't leave me alone I got the shower ready and took off my clothes I got under the shower ah that felt good once I finished washing my hair I moved the loose tile in the wall and took out the most fantastic thing in the world my razor I took it and carefully dragged it across my wrist and watched my blood run down into the drain with the water, almost instantly I felt better then before ah I quickly finished taking a shower and changed before anybody came in I wore my jeans and my long sleeve (as always) and came out Emmett Gave me a knowing look but didn't say anything 'did he know if he did how did he?'. . .

EM.P.O.V

(when he barley went to go give her, her medication)

"ISABELLA" I yelled trying to get her attention I had already came into her room and called her name twice. I saw her come back to reality I wonder what she's thinking. . . Well I would never know Edward cant read her mind how strange. . .

She just held out her hand for the medicine 'WHY DOESN'T SHE SPEAK!!?!?! She has never spoken to anybody since she got here' I really wanted to know what was wrong with her. . .

"Aw c'mon Isabella Talk I Have never Heard a word out of you please!" I Begged I wish I could .

"ugh here . . . I tell you one of these days you need to talk to me promise?" I asked I knew she wouldn't answer but I still hoped nope nothing I watched her as she just took the pills and drank the water afterwards. I sighed "The shower is empty you could go shower now" I knew she liked being alone I knew why but never said anything I could always smell the fresh blood every time she cut herself but I never said anything but I do need to hold jasper back every time he still isn't used to it.

She just nodded and began to gather her shower stuff I waited patiently as she took her time I had nothing else to do she was the only interesting patient here.

I took her to the shower room and waited outside for her after a while I smelt it the fresh blood she had cut herself again ' why does she do this to herself ' as I waited I remembered the first day she came here she had arrived from phoenix her mother Renée said that her father lived around here and he will be the one checking up on her but nobody came only the money for her stay here but she never seemed to mind like if she had other things on her mind her mother had said that one day she just came home and never talked and she always cried at night never was social I asked her when this started and she said after she finished her sophmore year but didn't say anymore about it.

Isabella came out of the shower room I gave her the look that I knew what she was doing in there but I didn't say anything I didn't want her getting in trouble. I took her to the cafeteria where everybody was eating already.

B.P.O.V

Emmett took me to the cafeteria I wasn't hungry but they made you eat 3 meals a day.

So I had pancakes and O.J tried to eat everything that was in front of me but I just couldn't I had already lost my appetite.

After breakfast I had a appointment with Dr. Cullen he always told me to call him Carlisle but I never did I didn't feel comfortable. Emmett took me to his office in the other building and told me to sit in the seat and wait for Dr. Cullen. I guess I had no choice I had no where to run and if I ran back to my room they could just open the door and drag me there.

Dr. Cullen walked out as Alice one of his daughters came out "oh hello Isabella I haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" she looked like she had the slightest bit of hope that I would talk but no nothing came out she noticed I wasn't going to say anything so she smiled I try to smile back but it felt like more of a grimace she just turns and says goodbye to her father.

"Hello Isabella Please Come in" I cringed as he used my full name I just blew it off and walked inside with him.

"so Isabella how have you been?" he started the conversation as if thinking I would talk I have been here for 2 years and have never said a word did he think I would start now? HA what a funny thought.

As if he knew I wouldn't respond he just wrote down another black sheet 'wouldn't talk once again' they always put that that's all they have in my file they don't even know what happened to me nobody know accept for HIM.

He knew I wouldn't talk so he told me what was new to the twilight asylum after I heard that they were building a new building I zoned out thinking about cutting myself again I needed my emotions to bleed out through my wrist. . . . . ". . .oh and my son Edward is joining me in the psychology department you will be speaking with him now . . . ." huh yea ok edwar- WAIT WHAT my eyes go wide and I turn to him he chuckled "I knew that would get your attention you see he is new in this he just graduated and he is going to join me and I want him to have you as his first patient yes you don't say anything but I know he will find you interesting" he smiled I just looked at him with my still wide eyes me with another person it took me a while just to get used to Dr. Cullen and Emmett to get used to I never see the nurses seeing I am never sick and Dr. Cullen makes sure I see him personally instead of the nurses. The last time they tried to take me to one of them I injured both me and her she was trying to give me a shot but once I screamed she started to try to hold me down but that all just reminded me of HIM so I pushed and scratched and screamed I took about half an hour to calm me down and Emmett had to get Dr. Cullen from his house so for now on they just have Dr. Cullen to see me. After a while of just plain silence and staring at each other he put the cap on his pen and called it a day.

Once I walked out, I waited for Emmett. He came with a huge grin on his face I was curious why?

Emmett took me back to my room.

Later that night sleep just couldn't come to me. I was too busy trying to figure out how to deal with this new Edward person I wasn't sure if he was going to as patient as Dr. Cullen. I wondered how he looked. If he had the same piercing eyes that Dr. Cullen, Emmett And Alice had? Was he as pale as them? I wasn't sure what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was awoken by Emmett of course.

"Hey Bella, its time to wake up and take you medication" Emmett said.

I just got up and nodded he gave me my pills and water I took them, and got ready for another place in hell.

As Emmett And I were making our way out he told me something I expected "oh and Edward is here today" I just stayed quiet but in the inside I was screaming my ass off.

After I ate breakfast I got ready to Go to my new phsycologist. As I entered the room but nobody was in there Emmett told me to take a seat and wait till he comes. I just sat and did what Emmett told me. After like 5 mins I heard the door open and close.

"Hello Bella, My name is Edward Cullen please don't call me Dr. Cullen that's my father now shall we get started?" Wow I like his voice. Wait okay that's not like me. I thought. .

I just turned around but once I got a look at this Cullen Kid I Froze **WOW** I didn't expect him to be this Beautiful He was Perfect His eyes were the same as everybody Golden topaz but that's not that caught my eyes what caught it was how pale he looked even more than me . . . Weird.

"Isabella?" Did he expect me to answer him?

Io just looked at him with a crazy look saying 'are you blind im not going to answer yoU'

"Ok then I guess I will start" Again did he expect me to answer him?

"So why are you here Isabella?" I just stared at him.

"Your not going to answer me are you?" He finally gets the point I just shook my head no.

I heard him sigh. He went to sit down and write again another no progress note.

I had the weird sensation that I needed to talk to him to let everything out. Ok here I go just start with a simple hi. . .

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out **WHY CANT I TALK!!**

I Tried again but nothing came out ugh!!

i looked around room while all this was happening Edward was staring at me like if i was crazy. oo found it! i went to his desk and took is notepad and a pen.i wrote down:

'i wanna talk to you but when i try to talk nothing comes out!' i passesd to note to him he read it.

"do you want me to talk about Carlsile About that?" i shook my head as if i had a bug n my head i didnt want anybody to know that i was trying to talk again i took the notepad from him and wrote:

'No i dont want anybody finding out that im trying to talk' i gave it to him and Emmett Walked in

"Isabella its time to go" he said i just nodded and left without look Edwards Way.

Emmett took me to the lunch room we were having some kind of pie ugh i hate the food here.

I my food and got the only empty table there. while i was eating someone sat beside me. I looked up to see who it was wow you could really get lost in those eyes they are so topazy. . . **WAIT SNAP OUT OF IT**

I heard a chuckle assuming it was Edward I just looked at him he straightened himself and cleared his throat "Hello Isabella"

I just looked at him but then after a while I nodded as if saying hello back.

It is Gonna Get really weird and Different with Edward Around here Hmm. Thats just what we needed in this place.

_

* * *

**AN:Sorry for making it so short i have school in like and hour and i need to get ready i just wanted to get this chapter out :D hope you like it please review!! i will love you forever and ever!!!**  
_


	3. AN! SORRY!

sorry!!! i know i have been a really bad person i have just been REALLY busy it sucks!! well not that many people read this story but to the ones that do thanks :) and sorry again.. oh and if you wanna help i would really much apreatiate it im kinda stuck on what to write so yea please help!!

love ya!!


End file.
